Naruto: Satasimo hara iti yuzino
by namo5000
Summary: It has been 2 years since Madara had officially declared war against the Leaf village and it's allied nations. will Naruto ever fulfill his dream of Hokage and save Sasuke? Or will he finally meet his end? and what else does Madara have up his sleeve?
1. Chapter 1: Begining

Naruto Itami no Sairita: Chapter 1

-A distant valley-

*Sasuke is sitting on a large stone on a rock cliff in his Taka outfit looking out on the forest below*

-Sasuke's flashback-

"Your brother Itatchi thought more of the Leaf village then his own clan... but you... he thought more of you than the whole Leaf village... do you think thats saying something?"

asks Madara to Sasuke

-Flashback 2-

"Sasuke your my younger brother so no matter what life throws at you, you'll always have me right there with you... always"

says Itatchi to Sasuke as they are sitting on the back porch of their house

-Flashback 3-

"Sasuke is an avenger now... and nobody can stop him... nobody"

says Madara as picks up the kidnapped Killer Bee retrieved by Sasuke and watches Sasuke return to the forest

-Flashback end-

"... Itatchi... Is this what you would have wanted?..."

mumbles Sasuke to himself. Suddenly the space next to Sasuke begins to swirl as it takes the form of Madara's mask and his body to follow

"Sasuke Uchiha... it wont be too long now... soon we will be at war with all of the surrounding villages... I hope your ready"

says Madara walking up to Sasuke

"... I know... team Taka and me should be able to handle them... but why must we get involved with all the villages? I told you I only have my sight on the Leaf"

says Sasuke looking up at Madara

"I know and you will get your revenge I promise, here... take a look at this"

says Madara as he hands Sasuke a piece of paper

"and this is?"

asks Sasuke looking at the list of names

" If we are going to do this we will need a larger force... thats a list of people I want you to find and recruit... says Madara

"Will this be enough?"

asks Sasuke still looking down at the small list

"It should be... their locations are on there as well... you should be able to manage the rest... and if all else does fail, I still have one last trumpt card"

says Madara as his mask begins to swirl sucking Madara into it leaving behind a small breeze as Sasuke studies the list

"...theres people from the rain, sand, and even the leaf... I wonder who these people are..."

says Sasuke as he looks up from his list and stands up from the rock

"... But if it means getting to Naruto... hmm"

says Sasuke but stops and jumps off the rock cliff

-Meanwhile. forest of dead trees-

* After pondering it Hokage Tsunade had decided Kakashi belonged in squad 7 and assigned him back to Naruto, Sakura, and Sai*

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi are standing infront of a ninja with a leaf village like outfit but instead of a back swirl has a flame design

"Hmmm... We've knocked out his comrads but this one sure is strong"

says Kakashi as he recalls an earlier event

-Flashback. Hokage headquarters-

"Squad 7 I'm assigning you an A-ranked mission. There is a band of EX- Leaf shinobi hiding out in the forest of dead trees. I want you to bring them back alive please try to keep the damage to a minimum"

says Tsunade with her mouth covered by her cupped hands

"Yes. Thank you Lady Tsunade"

says Kakashi as he turns to his three comrades

"Alright team you heard the lady lets head out to the forest of dead trees"

says Kaskahi

"Alright, finally a mission It's been forever since we all worked togather this is gonna be awsome!"

says Naruto with a giddy face as Tsunade sighs and closes her eyes

-Flashback end-

"Ok guys lets wrap this up Naruto, Sakura, Sai! You know what to do"

says Kakashi

"Right!"

Yells Naruto as he pulls out a couple smoke bombs and strikes them against the hard ground throwing up a large cloud of smoke

"A smoke bomb? Just what are you planning?"

asks the rouge ninja to himself as he feels a sudden pressure on his ankles. He looks down and sees Kakashi's arms sticking out of the ground grabbing onto his ankles

"What are you doing?"

demands the rouge as Kakashi comes out of the ground

"Now!"

Yells Kakashi as he flips the ninja into the air. Sai then takes out his scroll and paintbrush

"Ninja art soaring hawk scroll!"

says Sai as he paints a doodle of a hawk and points his paintbrush as the ink hawk jumps off the scroll and flies at the ninja stricking it with its beak and carries it higher into the air dissapearing in a splotch of ink on the ground. Suddenly a figure comes through the air toward the ninja.

"Hraaagghh"

Cries Sakura flying through the air as her right hand is engulfed in chakara

"What?"

barks the rouge ninja as he sees Sakura rapidly approaching him and strikes him in the face knocking him down toward Naruto

"Shadow clone justsu..."

yells Naruto as he puts his two fingers togather and two other clones appear and line up in a row

"Na-"

says the first clone as he grabs the ninja's feet in mid-air and tosses him up shortly into the air

"ru-"

says the second clone as he cupps his hand togather and tosses the real Naruto into the air

"to-"

says Naruto as he looms over the rouge ninja with his leg extended in the air and the shadow clones disapear in a cloud of smoke

"Uzumaki barrage!"

Cries Naruto as he swings his foot down knocking the ninja in the head and slamming him into the ground with Naruto landing close to him as the rest of his team approach

"Good job team, now lets get these ninja back to the Leaf"

says Kakashi as he picks up a couple of the defeated ninja and walks off as the rest of them struggle to get them up

-Later. Hokage Headquaters-

"Squad 7, your mission was a complete success, I would like to congratulate you that wasnt an easy mission"

says Tsunade with a kind smile

"It wasnt a problem they were a piece of cake"

says Naruto putting his hands behind his head

"Heh, your stamina never ceases to surprise me Naruto but I want you to take a day off"

says Tsunade closing her eyes and letting out a small chuckle

"But Granny Tsunade-"

says Naruto but is cut off by Kakashi placing his hand on his shoulder

"I'll make sure he does, thank you Lady Hokage"

says Kakashi as he guides Naruto out with Sakura and Sai following him. When the door shuts Tsunade takes out an envolope and begins to open it

"... I'm sorry Naruto but I just cant tell you yet... you'd just run in and cause more trouble... Sasuke Uchiha... we've found you"

says Tsunade to herself as she takes out a sheet of paper from the envolope with Sasuke's name on it

-Leaf forest-

Naruto is walking by himself in the forest trying to get his mind off of things

"Man, I'm not even tired that old lady thinks she's my mother, huh"

huffs Naruto to himself. Suddenly the leafs in the tree above him begin to shake, Naruto looks up and sees a small boy jump out of the tree and land on himself knocking him down on his back

"Hey kid, what do you think your doing?"

yells Naruto in an agitated voice and opens his eyes to see the small boy is Konohamaru sitting on Naruto with his knees on his chest

"HAH! I finally got you, I told you one day I'd knock you down!"

says Konohamaru with a histarical voice and jumps up off of Naruto

"Konohamaru? Wow I didnt even see you until you landed on me, your stealth has gotten amazing since the day we met"

says Naruto laughing still on the ground

"Oh I've got something to tell you"

says Konohamaru as he grabs Naruto's hand with both of his hands and helps pull him up

"Sure, what is it?"

asks Naruto patiantly

"Guess what... I'm joining the Chunin exams!"

says Konohamaru

"What, Really? thats amazing"

says Naruto excited

"You'll watch me wont you brother Naruto?"

asks Konohamaru

"Of course I wouldnt miss it for anything, I'll even help you train. The chunin exams arnt easy you know"

says Naruto

" Do you mean it you'll train me? Thanks Naruto"

says Konohamaru surprised

"Yeah, but if you want me to train you, you need to do one thing"

says Naruto

"Huh? Ok what is it?"

asks Konohamaru eargerly

"If you want me to train you, you'll have to remove my headband without me noticing you. But now I'll have my guard up so dont expect to catch me like that again"

says Naruto

"You got it! I'll snatch that headband of yours before you know what hit you, you just watch"

says Konohamaru as he runs past Naruto

"Hey where are you going?"

asks Naruto turning and watching Konohamaru run away

"I'm going to start working on a plan that will knock your socks off you just wait!"

says Konohamaru as he turns and disappears behind some trees

"Heh this ought to be fun... well I guess I'll go back home now"

says Naruto turning and heading back to the Leaf

-Chapter 1 End-


	2. Chapter 2: A Request From the Ashes

Namo5000: Before I start I'd like to say that I have recieved some comments saying that there are some parts where Naruto wouldnt act the way he usually would, but this is all stuff that has never happened before so it can be difficult to guess how the characters would react to things but I'll try the best I can. If you have anything you want to talk about weather it's suggestions or questions you can contact me at: . thanks and enjoy the chapter...

- 7:00 am. Naruto's house -

Naruto is sleeping in his bed wearing his blue and white striped pajamas

"... hmmm?... whats that Sakura?... you want to go on a date?... sure I'd love to..."

mumbles Naruto in his sleep as he rolls over and slowly opens his eyes

"Guaaaaahhhh!"

screams Naruto as he opens his eyes and sees Sai in his bed staring at him

"Good morning Naruto"

says Sai as Naruto scrambles backwards and falls out of his bed

"Sai? What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

asks Naruto now furious

"... I read that it's normal for people to greet their friends with good morning..."

says Sai giving him his usuall clueless grin

"And it couldn't wait?"

asks Naruto as he grabs Sai's shirt and holds him up

"... Wait for what?"

asks Sai completly clueless as Naruto drops him on the floor and points to his bedroom door

"Get out of my house!"

yells Naruto

"fine..."

says Sai as he walks to the door

'Mabey I did it wrong'

thinks Sai to himself as he grabs the door knob and opens the door

"Oh, one more thing..."

says Sai as Naruto grabs his normal clothes from ontop a drawer

"What is it now?"

asks Naruto agitated

" Kakashi-Sensei called for a meeting between our squad at the training grounds"

says Sai turning his head and looking at Naruto

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place then?... hey... whats this?"

asks Naruto picking up a folded piece of paper on his bed

"I got bored waiting for you to wake up so a painted a picture... keep it if you want"

says Sai as he steps out and shuts the door behind him

" he painted a picture?..."

says Naruto to himself as he curiously unfolds the paper

"... it's a picture of me... sleeping? ... and where are my clothes?...!"

says Naruto to himself as he jumps up to his realisation and runs toward the door

"Sai... Sai get back here i'll kick your ass into next month... hey stop running!"

says Naruto as he drops the picture and starts running after Sai

-Later. Leaf Village streets-

Choji, Ino, and Hinata are wondering the Leaf Village having small talk

"But I'm telling the truth I swear, I was just walking around the forest when this one guy walked up to me and offered my 10,000 ryo just to invest 2,000 ryo into a barbeque shop that would be opening soon"

says Choji to Ino

"Uh-hu show me the money"

says Ino

"Ummm... actually he said he'd send it to me once he's opened up"

says Choji

"What about his name did you get that?"

"ummm... no..."

says Choji

"Did he say where it was?"

asks Ino

"He said somewhere far off but he'll send the money, he promised"

says Choji in denile

" *sigh*... No he wont, you got played for Choji... there is no investment you got ripped off"

says Ino to Choji

"But... he... he said that..."

says Choji morosely realising that Ino is right

"What about you Hinata? anything new going on?"

asks Ino as Hinata jumps up to attention

"Ummm... no n-nothing's new"

says Hinata too shy to give a real answer

"Uh-hu... what about Naruto? you still have a thing for him?"

asks Ino recieving no answer from Hinata who is now bright red

"... I could give you some flowers to give to him... I wont charge you but only if you go along with it"

says Ino trying to tempt Hinata

"Huh? U-umm n-no thank you... th-thats ok"

says Hinata trying to get Ino on another topic

"Hey... wheres Shikamaru he's missed training with captain Yamato every day this week"

asks Choji

"He's usually doing some special training by himself... he's up all night training he just sleeps through the day, then he's right back up training all night again... atleast thats what I "

says Ino

"Really? How come you know and I dont?"

asks Choji

"Is that a hint of jealosy I hear? Well actually I just found out last night, I followed him to see what he was up to... boy did he get mad when he found me"

says Ino letting out a huff, suddenly Choji's stoumach begins to growl

"Hey guys I'm going to go stop at Ichimaru's for lunch ok?"

says Choji stopping

"Didn't you just eat 20 minuts ago?... I swear your stoumach is like a gaping void"

says Ino

"Hey I cant just decide weather I'm hungry or not at will"

yells Choji

"Yeah yeah, go ahead and eat I dont really care just dont come crying to me once you get sick"

says Ino giving up and walking off again

"Yeah whatever I'll catch up later"

says Choji

" uh-huh alright then I'll see you later I guess"

says Ino walking with Hinata

-Later training grounds. 9:30am-

Naruto is sitting on the side of the training grounds tossing rocks into the crystal clear stream leaving rings in the water

"Man, whats taking everyone so long?"

says Naruto as he tosses another stone into the stream

"Oh... your early"

says Sai as he sits down by Naruto

"Early? you said to be here at 9:00"

yells Naruto at Sai

"I did?... oops my bad"

says Sai not really caring

"And I still have some unfinished buisness to take care of"

says Naruto picking up a rock

"... you have buisness to take care of... with that rock?"

asks Sai

"you could say that..."

says Naruto raising his hand with the rock getting ready to stike Sai when somebody walks up to the both of them

"Do you guys need a referie?"

asks Sakura in a sarcastic tone of voice

"Oh, Sakura-San... good morning"

says Sai giving his normal grin

"Good morning Sai... hey Naruto arnt you a little early?"

asks Sakura

"...No, be quite..."

says Naruto morosely

"Hey where's Kakashi-Sensei?"

adds Naruto

"Over here..."

says Kakashi as he steps through the iron gate and into the training grounds

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

says Naruto pushin picking himself up to his feet

"Hello Naruto... well looks like everyone is here, I wasnt going to start until later, but since we're all here I'll tell you why I called you here... take a look at this"

says Kakashi sitting on a nearby tree stump as he hands Sakura a sheet of paper

"What is this a mission?"

asks Sakura as Naruto and Sai come up from behind and take a look

"It's something like a mission... the leaf has been asked a favor from the royal family of the village hidden in the ashes..."

says Kakashi as he takes the paper, folding it and placing it back into his vest pocket

"Royal family?"

asks Sai

"Yes... the village hidden in the ashes is ruled by a family blood-line, just like the kings and queens you hear about in books. Well anyway the village has reason to believe they are under watch and are in danger. So they went to Hokage Tsunade and asked for an escort to the Leaf where they will be under anbu black ops watch 24/7, or atleast until they are safe"

says Kakashi

"And what does this have to do with us?"

asks Naruto as Kakashi stands up from the tree stump

"We will be the escort for the royal family, but I dont want any non-sense from anyone the royal family are a persnickity group and the last thing that the need is harasment... that means I'm talking to you Naruto"

says Kakashi giving Naruto a stare

"Hey, cut me some slack. I wont act up I swear"

says Naruto leaning on a tree but slipping

"*sigh* alright then you guys seem to be willing... I want you three to be at the leaf forest by 10:00am, got that?"

asks Kakashi-Sensei

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei"

says Everyone giving Kakashi a salute

"Excellent... and Naruto... you dont need to come early this time try sleeping in a bit..."

says Kakashi as he turns and walks off leaving Naruto furious at Sai

-Meanwhile. Some distant forest-

"Sensei?"

asks a boy in his 16s with black hair hair parting both ways down the sides of his head, black tinted eye glasses, black slacks, and a white T-shirt with a four-way pointed arrow on the left shoulder

"Yes?"

answers his master who is a man in his 50s, with squinted eyes, black hair which is turning greyish and baggy white robes

"How much longer until we reach the leaf village?"

asks the young man

"A while longer..."

replies the old man

"... Remind me why we're going again I thought that you said we shouldn't get invol-"

rants the young man but is cut off

"Thats enough... I know what I said before but this is too important to not inform people about... we need to let the Hokage know what we've witnessed..."

says the old man as he walks on further into the woods

-Chapter end-


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Village

Namo5000: In some parts of this story I will have the character narrorate, for when they do I will have their name followed by a test. Now enjoy the chapter.

Naruto: Yesterday Kakashi-Sensei gave us a mission to escort the royal family from the ash village. Later that day we went to Granny Tsunade where we got some more details for our mission.

-Flashback. Hokage's headquarters-

"Good to see you guys made it, please sit"

says Tsunade as she motions toward the 4 seats she had set up

"You said you wanted to give us some details about our mission, is that right?"

asks Kakashi as they all sit in the black leather seats

"Thats correct, if your going to do an S-ranked you best be prepared... anyway, the Ousama of the village sent me a letter a few days ago asking for an escort out of the village. His wife and daughter were very scared so I invited them to reside in our village until the danger has passed"

says Tsunade catching Naruto's interest

"Danger?"

says Naruto confused

" The Ousama mentioned to me that had recieved a letter from his own village. The letter told him that he and his family would be killed within a week. He wasnt scared at all but he worried for the sake of his family and village. So his family and him are going to stay here where they will be under anbu black ops protection 24/7 until the threat has been eliminated"

says Tsunade

"So we're going to go there and make sure they get here safely right?"

asks Sakura

"Correct, I gave your squad this mission because I believe that you are the only squad at this point who can handle a mission like this."

says Tsunade

"And we appreciate it, is there anything else we should know?"

asks Kakashi

"Not much... make sure you choose your allies carefully, the assassins are somewhere in the village so it could be anyone, You need to be carefull who to trust do you understand?"

asks Tsunade to Kakashi

"Yes, Lady Tsunade"

says Kakashi

"Good, you are all dismissed"

says Tsunade as Shizune opens the door behind them

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade"

says Kakashi as they all rise and walk out

-Flashback end-

Naruto: After that Kakashi told us to go home and get some rest, right now we are getting ready to leave the village

-Friday 9:00am. Training grounds-

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai are all standing infront of Kakahi waiting for orders

"So Kakahi- Sensei, when are we going to leave"

asks Naruto impatiantly

"Soon, I just need to cover a few things. The village is 50 Ri* North-East from our current location. It will take us at least 8 hours to get there so we will stop to take a break once we've reached the village. Besides that it's smooth sailing all the way there" *a Ri is 7.3 miles*

says Kakahi unrolling a map and tracing a line from Konoha to the Ash Village

"Great this will be easy"

says Naruto enteusiactically

"Dont get so full of yourself naruto this is an S-ranked mission for a reason. If you dont quit acting like that you'll get yourself killed"

says Sakura glaring at Naruto with narrow eyes

"Alright then team lets move out"

says Kakashi, swinging his arm out signaling everyone to head towards the woods.

-Meanwhile. Ash Village, royal family bedroom-

*The Royal family bedroom is in a large castle located in the middle of the village. In the center of the room is a large bed where the Ousama and Kouhi(queen) both sleep. At the left side of the large bed is a smaller bed fitting one person where the hime(princess) sleeps. At the left end of the room is a dresser with a mirror on top and a window to the side of the Hime's bed. The Hime is sitting on her bed playing with a flat push cat that is wearing yellow and purple striped pajamas. While the Kouhi is sitting on her bed brushing her hair while watching her husband pace around the room*

"Dear, will you please relax?"

asks the Kouhi

"How can I relax when we could be attacked at any moment?"

replies the Ousama defiantly

"I know, but dont worry there are guards in every corner of the castle, and besides the Leaf shinobi will be here shortly"

says the Kouhi in a soft soothing voice

"Those dogs of the leaf? Ha, the best they can do is serve as distractions while we escape"

says the Ousama as he stops pacing and faces his wife who jumps up

"How can you say that? The Hokage didn't have t accept, stop being so selfish and be grateful she even acknowledged our request. Expecially after what happened between our two villages"

says Kouhi

"I am aware of our villages past, and I know I should be grateful. I'm sorry, these shinobi had better be as good as the Hokage claimed"

says Ousama as he turns his look to his daughter who is ignoring their conversation and brushing her doll's velt with a toy brush

"... We can only hope..."

says the Kouhi as she goes to pack some clothes

-Meanwhile. Great Forest. 1:00pm-

Everyone is jumping branch from branch in the forest with Naruto in between Sakura and Kakashi and Sai on the far right

"...Umm... hey Haruno-Sama?"

says Naruto cathing Sakura's attention

"Yes, Uzumaki-San?"

replies Sakura

"I was thinking mabey once we got back to the village, mabey we could go to ichimaru's togather"

says Naruto with a little nervousness in his voice

"no"

says Sakura in a voice so strong it makes Naruto shake

" Sigh, damn"

mumbles Naruto as he looks to his right and sees Kakashi reading a book while jumping

"Hey, Kakashi should you be reading while we are this high up? You could fall"

says Naruto

"Have I ever fallen the other times I've done this?"

asks Kakahi not even looking up from his book

"ummm...no..."

says Naruto

"Well there you go..."

says Kakashi in a kind voice

"How much longer?"

asks Sakura

"We should be there soon... alright lets stop here"

says Kakashi as he sees a clearing to his right and points to it as everyone heads that way. When they reach the clearing Naruto plops down on his back in exaustian

"*pant* *pant* running four hours straight sure takes a lot out of you"

says Naruto as Sakura comes and sits down by Naruto and looks at Kakashi who is unrolling his map onto the grass

"Well it looks like we're in the great forest right now, which means we're almost at the village outskirts"

says Kakashi pointing to the red painted area on the map with the symbol for the ash village which is a large cresant overlapping a smaller cresant

"So we're almost there thats great"

says Naruto streatching his arms and legs on the ground

"Well lets eat a little before we start moving again"

says Kakahi taking out a small knotted piece of cloth, Kakashi unties the knot ontop revealing 4 sandwiches

"Lets eat"

says Kakahi handing out the food

-later-

"Alright team lets get back out there"

says Kakashi standing up

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei!"

says everyone as they all give him a salute and jump up to the trees jumping branch to branch again while Kakashi is looking at his map

"... Lets see according to this map we should take a left here..."

says Kakashi as they stop on a branch and head toward their left

"Now if we keep going ahead we should be there in about ten minutes"

says Kakashi rolling up his map and tieing it with a red thread

"So what is the ash village like?"

asks Naruto

" It is a very large village, with a glorious castle in the center surrounded by a large wall. Outside the wall are the villager's homes are they call this part the Murauski, On the outside of the village is a wall even bigger than the castle itself called the Okinakao. We'll need to pass the Okinakao before we can see the Royal Family"

says Kakashi

"Wow, I cant wait to see it in person"

says Naruto

"Well the waits over, we're here"

says Kakasi as they reach the end of the forest and jump down from the trees onto the top of a high rock cliff where there is a perfect view of the Murausaki and the Castle

"Wow, look at that"

says Sakura looking in awe at the beuty of the village and it's bright buildings and inhabitants wandering the many streets

"Lets hurry, I want to see it from the inside"

says Naruto as he runs to the edge of the cliff

"Naruto where are you going?"

demands Sakura as Naruto puts a foot on the edge

"I'm going to go get a closer look"

says Naruto as he dives off the cliff

"Naruto!"

screams Sakura as she runs to the edge and drops on her knees watching Naruto fall

"Summoning!"

yells Naruto as he puts his fingers togather causing a large puff of smoke. Then out of the smoke appears Gamakichi with Naruto on his head. Then Gamakichi lands on the ground and starts springing toward the village

"Lets go before Naruto starts trouble"

says Kakashi taking the nearby incline to the ground

-Meanwhile-

Naruto reaches the Okinakou looking up at it's massiveness while still standing on Gamakichi's head

"It's even bigger up close"

says Naruto as he hops off of Gamakichi's head who then dissappears in a puff of smoke. Naruto walks up to the main gate but is met by three guards, the two on the outside with single pointed spears and simple armour and the one in the middle, a woman with a trident-like spear and armour a little bigger then the other two. She also has a helmet covering her head and neck revealing traces of blonde hair in the top of her forehead. One of the guards sweeps Naruto off his feet with his spear. Then the other guards take their spears and pin his sleeves into the ground and is faced by the last guards spear that is pointed at Naruto's nose

"Tell us who you are, were you the one charging the village just now?"

asks the guard with her spear pointed at Naruto

"Charging? No you dont understand, me and my team were invited"

says Naruto

"Well why didn't you just say so?"

asks the guard as she moves his spear away from Naruto

"Just show me the rest of your team and proof of invitation"

says the guard as she holds her spear to her side

"Ummm, they arnt here yet... and I dont have the invitation with me, so mabey if I could just-"

says Naruto starting to get up but is pushed back to the ground by the middle guard's iron boot and is met again by her spear

"Then you are under arrest for trying to enter the village illegaly"

says the woman with her spear only centimeters from the tip of Naruto's nose

"W-wait I can explain-"

says Naruto then hears a voice behind him

"Oh hey there Naruto, did you get that view you wanted?"

asks Kakashi in a kind voice as he walks up to Naruto's side with Sakura and Sai

"Kakashi- Sensei! Tell this woman to get off of me!"

pleads Naruto trying to struggle

"Are you their commander?"

asks the woman

"I am, we were invited by the Ousama to join him in the castle"

says Kakashi handing the guard a slip of paper with a stamp that he had taken out of his supply pack. The guard studies the slip of paper then holds her fist up and opens it signaling the guards to let him go.

"My appologies, My name is Nataho. Welcome to the village"

says Nataho as she unbars the small gate as the two other guards open each door. Then everyone walks through the gate as it is shut behind them

"Wow!"

Says Naruto as he watches the buzzling people and the children playing, not to mention the countless stores infront of him

"Ok so we're only here to see the Royal Family so lets not get distracted"

says Kakashi as Naruto runs ahead

"Come on you guys lets go!"

yells Naruto as he runs into the streets

"Naruto get back here!"

yells Sakura

"Dont worry he'll meet us at the castle eventually. Lets go on ahead now"

says Kakahsi walking into the streets with Sakura and Sai


End file.
